1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating apparatus and a heating method, and in particular, relates to a heating apparatus and a heating method that are used for shaping a heated object such as a resin sheet or the like.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-230693, filed Aug. 28, 2006, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, for shaping a resin sheet or the like which is a heated object, a heating apparatus has been known in which heaters that are arranged on a plane in a lattice pattern are employed. When processing a resin sheet, in order to largely deform specific regions of the resin sheet and not to deform other regions, it has been necessary to measure the temperature of each region of the resin sheet and to control the temperature of each heater (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-181912).
However, in conventional technologies, because it is necessary to measure the temperatures of a plurality of regions of the resin sheet, and to control the temperatures of the heaters based on the measured results, it is necessary to provide a plurality of elements for measuring temperature (thermocouple or the like), which leads to a problem in that the cost for manufacturing the heating apparatus increases.
Moreover, because it is necessary to control the temperature of each of the plurality of heaters based on the measured temperatures, a problem is encountered in that a complicated control is required when carrying out a heating operation using the plurality of heaters.